Tu vas payer
by Sky'59
Summary: Qui est se mystérieux garçon et que veut il à Kaiba ? La fête du printemps s'annonçait pourtant bien pour Serenity ![Chapitre 7 en ligne ]
1. Introduction

Salut a tous. C'est ma première fic alors soyer pas trop méchant lol 

**Tu vas payer **

Introduction 

**Domino ville 4 h 00 du matin **

Dans un immeuble du coin de la rue Tokishi. Un jeune homme aux yeux intenséments noirs regardait le soleil qui se levait doucement.

Une jeune fille observait anxieuse le jeune homme celui-ci était son frère cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait découvert ses plans et qu'il regardait tous les matin cette tour. Elle pleurait toute les nuits elle avait peur pour son frère et peur pour tous les innocents qui seraient toucher par sa folie mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui sauf essayer de le dissuader mais sa ne marcherai pas.Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura.

-Tu es sur de vouloir faire sa

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda sa sœur avec un air arrogant et mauvais.

-Il doit payer pour le mal qu'il a fait.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais je vais le tuer de mes propre main.

La jeune fille regarda son frère l'air triste puis elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Quelles que larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue. Elle pleurer en pensant à son frère.

Le jeune homme quand a lui se retourna et regarda plus particulièrement une grande tour d'au moins une centaines de mètres de haut avec un insigne KC graver et il murmura.

- Tu vas payer


	2. la fete du primtemp

**_Disclaimer_: les perso viennent de yu-gi-oh sauf le garçon au yeux noir et sa sœur inventer par moi **

**Chapitre 1 La fête du printemps**

Ce matin encore le jeune Mokuba éssayait de convaincre son frère aînée de venir a la fête du printemps mais cette année sa allait être dur de le faire flancher parce que faire DJ ne passait pas a travers de la gorge de Seto.(tu m'étonne lol Kaiba DJ y'a que moi pour imaginer ce genre de truc lol )

-Non Mokuba je n'irai pas. C'est hors de question !

le jeune garçon était accrocher à la veste de son frère et si tenait fermement.

-Mais Seto c'est très importent et personne n'arrive a faire marcher des platines dans tous le lycée sauf toi

Le jeune PDG commençai à s'énerver sa se voyait, il en avait marre Mokuba sourit intérieurement.

« Il va bientôt craquer » se dit-il

-Allez s'il-te-plait Seto et je te laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce que la fête commence. Alors, plus tu acceptera vite plus vite tu sera débarrasser de moi.

Il sourit Seto le regarda dégoûter. Son frère était vraiment intelligent.

- Non non non non et non !

-S'il-te-plait

Il lui fit son regard de chien battu . Seto soupira une fois de plus son frère avait gagner.

-Très bien j'irai

-Super cool !

-Maintenant vas faire tes devoirs et laisse moi tranquille

le jeune garçon fit un sourire radieux a son frère et courut dans sa chambre. Arrivait en haut, il sauta de joie et hurla.

-WAHOU ! Vivement lundi !

Kaiba lui était reparti dans ses dossier de la plus haute importance.

Pendant se temps accouder au balcon d'une fenêtre un jeune homme au yeux noirs avait tous entendu de la conversation entre les frères Kaiba

« Bien bien se sera plus facile que je ne le croyais » il sourit puis repartit et quand il entendis Mokuba dire "vivement lundi"

Il dit « oui petit vivement lundi ! »

Il éclata de rire et disparue dans la pénombre.

Après avoir reçu le coup de fils de Mokuba qui lui annoncer fièrement qu'il avait réussi à faire plier son frère. Yugi se demandait comment il allai annoncer à Joey que Kaiba viendrait. Sa sœur Serenity sauterai de joie c'est sur. Mais lui il allai sûrement faire passai un sale quart d'heure à Yugi pour avoir invité ce snobinard comme il l'appelait . Il soupirât et perdu dans ces pensées il n'avai pas remarquer qu'il se trouver devant l'appartement de Joey et Serenity. Et puis après tous c'est a cause de Serenity si Kaiba venait pas de la sienne en effet :

_Flash back : _

_- Yugi _

_- Oui Serenity qui a t-il ?_

_- c'est juste que…est ce que Kaiba va venir au bal du printemps ?_

_- non pourquoi ?_

_le teint de la jeune fille vira au rouge vif ._

_Yugi regardât la jeune fille quelque seconde puis la jeune fille dit _

_-il pourrait pas venir en temp que Dj ?_

_Yugi failli s'étrangler avec son jus d'orange mais c'est vrai qu'il le manquer un Dj pour la fête _

_- Arfff Kaiba DJ Jamais il voudras ! _

_- Et si c'est son petit frère qui lui demande ?_

_Yugi regarda Serenity d'un air bizarre ._

_- Peut-être ouai ._

_-Cool bon Yugi tu demanderas a Mokuba de faire venir son frère _

_-Attend mais pourquoi tu veux que Kaiba viennent a tous pris ?_

_La jeune fille baissa la tête et son teint revira au rouge ._

_-Ah d'accord si Joey savez que tu a un faible pour Kaiba AHAHAHAH _

_- C'est pas drôle. _

_- Ahhahahahahaha _

_- Nihhh _

_Elle lui tiras la langue et s'en alla dans sa chambre en prenant le soin de claquer la porte. _

_-Bon ben je vais aller voir Mokuba _

_Fin du flash back. _

Il toqua 3 fois a la porte et sa grande surprise se fut Serenity qui lui ouvris la porte

- Salut Yugi qu'est ce que tu fais-la ?

- Je venais dire a Joey que j'avais trouvez un Dj.

Il fit un clin d'œil a Serenity dont le teint avait repris sa couleur rouge vif. Elle fit mine de reprendre son air sérieux.

-Mon frère n'est pas la Yugi je lui dirai moi-même.

Il était soulager au moins Joey ne le tuerait pas ce matin du moins…

-Bien bon ben merci Serenity et à la prochaine.

-A la prochaine Yugi.

La jeune fille referma la porte derrière le garçon.Puis elle coura dans sa chambre pour voir quelle robe la mettrait le plus en valeur devant lui.Celui qui hantait ces pensée et ces rêve. Après avoir fait le tour de sa garde robe. Elle fini par opter pour un robe satin mi-décolleté qui la rendait radieuse selon Duke et Tristan. Elle les avait oublier d'ailleurs ces deux la toujours a lui tourner autour elle les aimers bien mais comme amis elle n'envisager rien avec eux par contre avec lui... Elle l'imaginait déjà dans son magnifique costard blanc la prendre dans ces bras et l'embrasser. Tellement elle rêver, elle n'avait pas entendu son frère rentrer. Il était d'ailleurs de très mauvaise humeur il avait croisé Yugi en arrivant .


	3. Yazuka

Merci pour tous vos review sa ma fait super plaisir je ferais attention a l'orthographe désoler pour tout les fautes que vous avez pu voir

Alors ce chapitre sera le plus court de ma fic un petit manque d'inspi de ma part

**Chapitre 2**

**Yazuka**

A la tombée de la nuit. Il rentra chez lui. Sa sœur l'attendait.

-Ta vu a l'heure que tu rentre ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude moi !

-Tais-toi et écoute.

La jeune femme se tut. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait parlait de ces inquiétudes. Il s'en foutait éperdument

-Lundi il y a le bal du printemps n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui au lycée de domino pourquoi ?

-Bien ! Où se trouve se lycée ?

Il avait dit sa comme s'il lui donnait l'ordre de lui dire où était ce lycée. Mais elle ne mis pas longtemps a comprendre ce que son frère avait en tête.

-Qu-est-ce que tu as en tête ? Tu es fou des centaines de jeunes vont être à cette fête.

-Et alors ? dit-il avec une voix remplis de dégouts.

-Et alors tu risque d'en blesser ou pire dans tuer un. Voilà le et alors !

Elle lui avait dit sa au tac au tac. Mais elle savait qu'elle le regretterait.

- Je n'est que faire de tous ces mioches. Est-ce-que tu comprend que lundi on pourra enfin se venger maintenant le nombre de victimes je m'en tape. Tous ce que je veux c'est le voir refroidit à jamais. Maintenant dis moi où se trouve ce lycée ? TOUT DE SUITE !

Un rictus très mauvais s'étiras sur son visage. Remplis de peur devant l'expression qui etait sur la tête de son frère elle murmura.

- Prés de l'avenue Tortili dans le centre ville.

Il la regardas avec un regard mauvais.

- Maintenant pousse-toi !

Il la poussa si violamment qu'elle s'écrasa contre le mur. Il n'y fit pas attention et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle resta contre le mur. Elle pleurait et murmurait

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce-que des innocents devraient payer ? Je t'en supplie Yazuka ne fait pas sa !

Elle continua de pleurer et de prier que son frère ne fasse pas de mal. Mais au fond-elle le savait lundi serait un jour sanglant.

Quand à Yazuka, il était enfermer dans sa chambre. Il regarda une carte et entoura d'un rond rouge la rue Tortili et plaça dans ce rond 3 petites croixs bien distincte 2 d'entre elle entouraient un bâtiment qu'il avait desiner sur la carte et la 3eme était a l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ensuite, il c'était assis sur son bureau et regardait dans le vide. Il avait une arme charger a côter de lui. C'était un 9 millimètres semi-automatique. Il n'avait jamais quitter ce pistolet depuis qu'il l'avait eu et il ne s'en séparera jamais. C'était avec celui-ci qu'il voulait le tuer. Il soupira et pensa que lundi serait le jour de sa vengeance. Il sourit a cette pensée puis il rigola d'un rire sadique et diabolique.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je m'escuse auprés de tous mes lecteurs je suis vraiment nul en orthographe et malgrés mes efforts (j'ai passer 2 heure sur ce chapitre) apparament je fais toujours autant de fautes je m'en excuse je suis sincerement desoler mais l'orthographe c'est vraiment pas mon truc je vais essayer de faire le moins de fautes possibles.


	4. Une soirée qui commence plutôt bien

**Chapitre 3******

**Une soirée qui commence plutôt bien**

Le lundi tant attendu était arriver. Devant le lycée de domino c'était l'effervescence des dizaines et des dizaines de lycéens étaient là et rigolaient entre eux. Quand Serenity et Joey arrivèrent plusieurs regard ce tournerrent vers la jeune fille qui était magnifique. Joey lui était vêtu d'un simple costard noir ave une chemise blanche qui le rendait lui aussi très élégant.

Joey ne tarda pas a foudroyait du regard tous les jeunes hommes qui regardaient sa sœur avec un peu trop d'insistance. Alors quand les gars voyaient le regard assassin de Joey. Ils retournaient vite à leurs occupations. Tristan et Duke étaient eux aussi vêtu d'un costard noir identique a celui de Joey et des qu'ils virent la belle Serenity chacun des deux garçons tendirent un bouquet de rose a la belle. Se lancent tous les 2 des regards assassins. Joey les repoussa assez violamment

-Hey ! laissez ma sœur tranquille comprit

-Tristan murmura à Duke « je te prévient elle est a moi »

-rêve lui répondit celui-ci

-Serenity prit leurs bouquets et leur dit avec un joli sourire

-merci mais il ne fallait pas

-Mais bien que si. tu es ravissante tu sais Serenity ?

Duke et Tristan l'avait dit en même temps ce qui les enragea. Il se foudroyèrent du regard l'un prêt à taper sur l'autre et Joey lui qui s'âpreté a les claquers tous les deux ben oui faut pas faire de jaloux

Serenity rigola en voyant ces trois garçon se bouffer le bec. La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Yugi-Yami et Téa arrivèrent peu après la dispute des 3 garçon qui c'était terminer plutôt bien personne n'était blesser. (Oo)

-Salut tous le monde dit Yugi

-Salut Yugi

-sa va Joey ? ta l'air bizarre demanda Téa

-Duke et Tristan se contenta t-il de répondre entre ses dents

Yugi Téa et Serenity rigolèrent puis Tristan Duke et Joey rigolèrent eux aussi on vas gâcher la soirée pour des broutille !

Yazuka c'était incruster dans la foule pour l'instant tous aller bien pour lui il c'était assis prêt de Yugi et sa bande il les regardait avec un air mauvais mais il ne savait qu'une personne l'observait

_-yugi_

_-quoi yami ?_

_-regarde a droite y a un mec bizarre_

Yugi détourna la tête quelque seconde pour regarder le garçon il s'était arrêtez de rigoler

_-il a l'air mauvais_

_-ouai il va falloir le surveillez il ne me dit rien qui vaillent _

_-a moi on plus _

_-yugi ! sois prudent _

_-oui yami ne t'inquiete pas_

Il voulut re-regardait mais il avait disparue. Il y avait une lueur de haine dans les yeux et sa fis peur a Yugi

-bon Yugi tu grouille-on rentre-nous !

-oui j'arrive Joey

Yugi suivit ces amis dans le lycée ou il s'assirent a une table prés du buffet ou Joey Tristan Duke et Yugi s'empiffrèrent.

Dans coup ils entendirent le rugissement d'une voiture de sport apparemment bien gonfler . Joey ne put s'empêcher de dire

-2 millions que cette caisse est à Messieurs je-me-fait-tous-le-temp-remarquer

Un grand jeune homme au regard bleu polaire sortit de la voiture rouge vive. Il était vêtu d'un costard noir avec une chemise rouge foncer. Plusieurs filles ne purent s'empêcher de dire un voyant le beau PDG

« Houa ! Il a trop la classe. »

Seto Kaiba fit le tour de sa belle voiture de sport pour aller ouvrir le coffre qui était à l'avant.

-Alors Kaiba elle a un problème la Ferrari. Faut dire avec un conducteur comme toi elle ne devait pas faire long feu

-Le chien ne s'y connaît donc pas en voiture le coffre est à l'avant Wheeler

-Ah ouai je le savais dit Joey en passant sa main derrière sa tête.

-Mais bien sur au faite les chiens sont interdits au lycée tu sais. Dommage tu vas devoir retourner chez toi

Joey fulminait Kaiba était arrivait, il y a à peine 5 minute qu'il l'énervait déjà.

-Mais peut être qu'ils te laisseront entré les chiwawas c'est pas méchant

Il sortit du coffre 2 grosse mallettes grises.

-RRRRRrrrr je vais te tuer

-un chiwawa enrager. Non tout compte fait je crois qu'il ne le laisseront pas entré

Joey se jeter sur Kaiba ces amis n'avaient pu rien faire pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre tellement il fut rapide à partir. Seto était encore pencher dans le coffre de sa voiture il remettait en place les protections des mallettes quand Joey arriva sur lui. Joey voulut lui donnait un coup de poing dans la figure mais Kaiba fut plus rapide est se bougea au dernier moment Joey tomba tête la première dans le coffre vide de la voiture.

-un chiwawa qui ne sait même pas ou il vas en plus

-Je vais te défoncer argh

Joey se releva rapidement et s'âpreté a relancer un coup de poing à Kaiba.

-Tien prend sa !

Kaiba arrêter le coup de Joey avec sa main droite et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Joey se plia en deux de douleur. Kaiba lâcha la main de Joey prit ces 2 mallettes et partit vers le lycée. Yugi et les autres accourent vers Joey qui était maintenant a terre

-Je te jure un jour je vais le tuer

Serenity avait les larmes aux yeux elle avait eu très peur pour son frère

-Mais pour l'instant tu ferai mieux de le laisser tranquille grand frère.

Tristan approuva

-Oui Serenity a raison

-Ne pense plus a lui !

-Allez viens on vas s'amuser !

lui dit Yugi avec un sourire amical Joey se releva et souri à tous le monde

-Oui allez on va s'amuser

La bande d'ados retourna à sa table prés du buffet .

La soirée commence plutôt bien…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus


	5. Une Dernière Danse

**Chapitre 5 Une dernière danse **

Les garçons s'empiffrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes aux grands dams de Serenity et Téa . La soirée commençait par un discours du directeur du lycée. Les élèves s'ennuyaient royalement quand enfin le directeur déclara :

« JE DECLARE LE BAL DU PRIMPTEMP OUVERT »

- Ouf ! enfin il commençait à nous saouler lui ! dit Joey qui c'était à moitié-endormi pendant le discours

-Ouais ! C'est clair ! approuvèrent le reste de la bande

Enfin la musique retentit Yugi et Téa partirent danser directement Joey lui parti à la recherche de demoiselles. Duke et Tristan quant à eux avaient d'abord demandaient à Serenity de dansait avec eux mais celle-ci avait refuser. Alors ils étaient partis avec Joey a la recherche de demoiselle qui voudrait bien les accompagner. Serenity resta assis sur sa chaise. Elle lança un regard furtif vers le balcon où se trouvais le DJ qui normalement devait être Seto…. Normalement. A sa place se tenait un autre homme qui avait l'air d'être vraiment perdu devant les platines et c'était apparemment un employé de la Kaiba corps. Serenity soupira Kaiba avait du lui laisser sa place. Elle chercha Seto du regard,espérant qu'il ne soit pas parti, et le vit accouder sur le mur du fond il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir et regardait sa montre toutes les 2 secondes.

_Au moins il n'est pas parti mais s'il continu de s'ennuyer sa va pas tarder_

Serenity sourit en le regardant se demandant s'il voudrait bien danser avec elle.

_Pourquoi je suis venue à cette fête débile ! Sa m'énerve si Mokuba si pointe pas dans 5 minutes je me barre…Pourquoi elle me regarde celle-la !_

Seto croisa le regard de Serenity. Il l'avait déjà vu c'était la sœur de ce cabot de Wheeler.

_Elle est quand même vachement belle la sœur de Wheeler mais qu'est ce que je raconte là !_

Quand Serenity vit que Seto la regarder elle baissa vite les yeux espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle le regarder depuis un quart d'heure. Quand soudain le rythme de la musique changea c'était le moment des slows !

Téa alla danser avec Yugi, Joey avec une fille brune, Duke et Tristan avec deux blondes. Serenity était seul sur sa chaise a se demander si elle devait aller ou pas demander à Seto de danser avec elle. Elle le regarda et vit avec horreur qu'une dizaine de filles l'entourait

_Mais c'est qui ces grosses poufs !_

Elle sourit quand elle vit le groupe de fille aller chercher un autre compagnon car apparemment Kaiba avait refusé catégoriquement. .

Alors a ce moment elle prit son courage a 2 mains se leva et se dirigea vers Seto et avant qu'elle ne put sire quoi que se soit. Il lui dit sur un ton froid

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wheeler ?

Dans coup tout le courage qu'elle avait réuni se cassa.

- Heu…ben… tu vois toi et moi on a pas de cavalier pour danser et…

- Et tu me demande de danser avec toi c'est sa ? dit-il sur un ton ironique

Serenity rougit quelque peu elle était sur qu'il allait refuser mais elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit

- Oui c'est sa

Serenity baissa la tête. Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Seto

-Mais ouais bien sur tu crois pas que j'ai mieux a faire que d'aller danser avec toi

Serenity le toisa du regard et se décida à lui rabattre son caquet

- Ben a part rester là non je crois que ta rien d'autre à faire

Le rictus sur le visage de Kaiba ne fit que s'agrandirent

_Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle prend cet air_

-Bon d'accord mais une danse seulement

Serenity lui sourit et lui prit la main

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine a ce contact avec elle

Elle l'emmena au centre de la piste ou ils se mirent à danser

Serenity croyait rêver. Elle dansai avec Seto Kaiba

Ils dansaient tous les deux merveilleusement bien en rythme avec la musique

Serenity ne voyait pas les secondes s'écoulaient mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin leur danse finie en même temps que la musique.

Seto lâcha la jeune Wheeler mais contrairement à ce que l'expression de son visage montrait. Il fut déçu que sa se finisse si tôt.

Il retourna dans son coin et Serenity dans le sien.

Quand tous a coup une explosion retentit à l'autre bout de la salle !


	6. Yazuka un psychopathe ! un vrai !

Avant tous j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour avoir lu ma fic

Fait des gros bisous a tout le mondes

Et une grosse dédicace à

SSScorpion qui m'a mis des rewiew a tous mes chapitres trop gentils !

Regenerating Fire qui fait de très longue rewiew super bien construite

Catherine qui m'a laisser aussi des rewiew a tous mes chapitres enfin je crois XD

Mana Magician Girl qui ma donner grave l'envie de continuer et de m'améliorer en faite je crois que c'est à toi que je dois le plus, vu que sans ta rewiew j'aurais peut être eue la flemme de continuer. XD gros merci donc

Et enfin a Amberleko qui par MSN me rappelle mes devoirs d'auteur et qui est super extra cool et surtout qui fait preuve d'une très grande patience

Bon voilà je crois que c'est bon si j'ai oublié quelqu'un désolé

**Chapitre 6 : Yazuka un psychopathe ! un vrai **

De la poussière avait envahi la salle. A la place du mur qui était à l'entrée demeurait en trou béant laissant tomber de temps a autre des débris retenus par des fils d'acier. A l'intérieur, la panique avait pris le dessus sur le sang-froid tout le monde courrait partout. Si on s'arrêtait ne serrassent qu'une seconde on se faisait piétiner par une horde de jeune en folie. Tous y compris les gens de l'encadrement sortirent le plus rapidement possible par le trou ou par le peu de porte qui restait. Yazuka observait le spectacle un sourire dément avait élu domicile sur ces lèvres. Il scruta la foule d'élève a la recherche d'un certain brun. Il l'aperçut accompagné d'une jeune fille rousse qu'il tenait dans ces bras. Alors son sourire se fit plus dément qu'il ne l'était alors, Il détailla la jeune fille de la tête au pied et parti de la fête sans demander son reste.

-Wheeler tu m'entends

-…

-Wheeler

-…

Seto était sorti lui aussi du lycée juste après l'explosion quoi que se serait plus exacte de dire après la horde de fous déchaîner. Il tenait dans ces bras Serenity qui c'était fait piétiner par les fous.

_Flash back _

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

_-Sortez tous !!! Sortez tous !!_

_Une masse compacte d'élèves se dirigeait vers la sortie courant dans tous les sens et au milieu de tous ces gens se trouvait la jeune serenity criant après son frère_

_- Joey !!! Joey ou est tu ?!!!!_

_Il est peut-être déjà sorti_

_A ce moment un gros balourd passa à travers la foule et bouscula serenity qui tombât à la renverse. Les gens ne se souciaient pas d'elle. Elle se faisait à moitié piétiner quand tout un coup elle vit un homme de grand taille avec des grosses chaussures arrivait droit sur elle courant a toute vitesse. Elle crut voir sa dernière heure arriver quand soudain le gars aux grosses choose valsa à travers la foule. Serenity vit alors une ombre s'approcher d'elle, elle était tellement mal au point qu'elle ne voyait pas le visage de son sauveur. A ce moment Serenity se sentit soulever. Elle se sentit en sécurité dans les bras du jeune homme qui la tenait. Elle savait que maintenant elle était hors de danger c'est à ce moment qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience _

_Fin du Flash back_

-SERENITY !!!!!! KAIBA QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIS !!! ( je vous laisse deviner qui c'est XD)

Le jeune PDG regarda Joey avec son fameux regarda de la mort. Qui fit ralentir le blond quelque seconde ! Mais il arriva quand même très rapidement au coté de sa sœur qui était à demi-consciente sur l'herbe fraîche du terrain de football. La pauvre fille avait deux hématomes sur la tête ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être ravissante.

- Serenity est ce que sa va ? Serenity répond moi

- As-tu la moindre idée du mot inconscience Wheeler ?

- Toi !!!!!! Qu-est que tu lui as fait

Le brun aux yeux polaire ignorât la question de Joey et dit

- Tu devrais l'emmener à l'hôpital

- Et comment !!! Hein !!!

- Demerdes-toi ! J'en est fait assez pour ce soir moi !

A cette instant le brun s'en alla mais le blond le rattrapa. Le prit par le col de sa

chemise et le mit face à lui en lui criant à la figure

-POURQUOI MA SŒUR EST DANS CET ETAT REPOND MOI QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT !!!

C'est ce moment que Yazuka choisit pour faire exploser sa seconde bombes beaucoup moins puissante que la première et presque silencieuse par rapport au bruit environnant, qui se trouver prés d'un arbre qui tombait droit sur Serenity. Joey trop occupe à criais sur le PDG ne remarquas ni la mini explosion ni l'arbre qui tombait droit sur sa sœur. Heureusement pour elle Seto remarqua l'arbre. Il poussât violemment Joey qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arriver, et qui se retrouva la tête dans l'herbe, c'est alors qu'il remarqua l'arbre. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Impuissant il hurla seulement

- SERENITY !!!!!!!!

Alors que Joey volait à terre, Kaiba lui coura vers Serenity qui d'un moment a l'autre se retrouverais sous l'arbre. Seto courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais l'arbre aller néanmoins plus vite que lui. Il plongea, L'arbre tomba (merci Mana)….

Moi sadique XD mais non loul

Bon voilà un new chapitre le prochain arrive dans deux semaine maxi XD


	7. Sauvetage !

Moi ? Du retard ? Mais non jamais . OK juste une ou deux semaine de retard . Bon pour m'excuser j'ai fais un chapitre plus long, alors heureux ?

Quelque anecdote ( même si vous vous en foutez) sur ce chapitre

Alors que j'étais en SVT ? Et que notre cher prof nous parlait des arbres, ma fic m'est revenue en tête et j'ai fais une petit expérience pour décider de la suite du chapitre, la voici. Pour faire cette expérience j'ai utilisé :

Un stylo vert : représentant l'arbre

Un stylo rouge représentant Serenity

Un stylo bleu représentant Kaiba

A partir de sa j'ai fait la scène de l'arbre qui tombe XD, j'ai mis le stylo rouge a coté du vert, j'ai poussé le vert et le bleu en même temps et le rouge à était décaler et n'as pas était écraser quand on bleu… Vous saurez en lisant le chapitre XD

* * *

_**  
Fin du chapitre 6 : Alors que Joey volait à terre, Kaiba lui coura vers Serenity qui d'un moment a l'autre se retrouverais sous l'arbre. Seto courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais l'arbre aller néanmoins plus vite que lui. Il plongea, L'arbre tomba….**_

L'arbre avait soulevait autours de lui un nuage de poussière tellement épais que l'on ne voyait rien en travers. Joey regardait la scène, tremblant comme une feuille. Il avait vu Kaiba sautait et l'arbre s 'écrasait sur lui et Serenity. Le nuage de poussière se dissipait peu a peu, Joey s'approcha ainsi que quelques curieux et il dit d'une voix éteinte

-Serenity ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, il retenta presque hurlant

-SERENITY !!!!

Il sauta par-dessus l'arbre et vit le corps inerte de Serenity, non sous l'arbre mais un peu plus loin, il fut tellement soulagé qu'il se jeta presque sur elle. Tellement il avait eu peur, il en pleura, tenant sa sœur dans ces bras, qui plus est celle-ci se réveillé peu a peu. Elle voyait flou mais assez bien pour voir que son frère la tenait en pleurant. Elle dit doucement

-Joey tu m'étouffe,

Celui-ci la lâcha, lui souriant, il lui dit

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu m'as fait peur !

La jeune fille semblait étonné ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'évanouissait et son frère n'avait jamais réagit comme sa. Retrouvant de peu a peu une bonne vue, elle remarqua qu'elle était sur un terrain de sport et elle vit un arbre écroulé a quelque mètre à peine d'elle. Elle demanda a son frère

-Joey, pourquoi cet arbre est à terre !

-Un fou a fait exploser quelque chose et l'arbre à failli tombait sur toi, mais Kaiba…

Joey se stoppa net, Kaiba il l'avait complètement zappé, il avait beau être son pire ennemi il n'en avait pas moins sauvait sa sœur, Serenity regardait Joey désemparé attendant la suite bien qu'elle l'ait compris seul. Elle avait failli ce faire écraser par arbre mais Seto lui avait sauvait la vie mettant la sienne en péril. Serenity regarda vers l'arbre au plutôt vers le nuage de poussière qui n'avait rien de comparable par rapport à celui de tout à l'heure mais qui était néanmoins présent. Elle espérait voir Kaiba sortie de ce nuage l'air sur de lui comme a son habitude… Mais il n'en sortit pas. Joey et Serenity s'approchaient de l'arbre redoutant le pire, la poussière omniprésente les empêchait de respirer normalement, c'est à peine s'il s le remarquaient. Joey fut le premier à atteindre l'arbre il posa sa main sur le tronc de celui-ci, la poussière l'empêchait de voir s'il y avait quelque chose à terre. ( L'est chiante cette poussière . ) Qu'il plus est la nuit commençais à arriver ! Quand soudain il entendit un bruit sourd qui provenait d'un peu plus loin, comme si quelqu'un essayait de dégager quelque chose, guidait par le bruit Joey tenta une approche vers la provenance de celui-ci. Il dit alors d'une voix hésitante et tremblante

- C'est qui ?

Une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien lui répondit sur un ton ironique

- C'est le petit papa noël ! Mais a ton avis c'est qui abrutis !!!!

Joey était partageait entre le soulagement et la colère. Dire qu'il c'était fait du souci pour ce snobinard à deux balles. Serenity quant à elle failli retombait dans les pommes quand elle entendit la voix de son sauveur qui semblait sain et sauf. Joey secouait par tant d'émotion, avez du mal à se remettre les idées en place, il dit

- T'est blessait ?

Kaiba ne lui répondit pas, alors Joey répéta tout en avançant vers lui, la poussière n'était plus aussi opaque qu'auparavant, Joey commençait à y voir clair et il apercevait au loin la silhouette du PDG

-Oh ! Le snob, t'est blessait ouais ou non ?!

Serenity retenait son souffle, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit blessé sinon il lui en voudrait c'était sur ! Quand enfin Kaiba daigna répondre à la question de Joey, d'une voix extrêmement agressive

- J'ai juste un arbre qui m'écrase la jambe a part sa tout va bien !!

Joey s'arrêta, se demandant si Seto lui disait la vérité, puis après quelque seconde il en conclut que le PDG n'ayan aucun sens de l'humour il ne devait pas plaisanter. Il dit alors

- Bouge pas j'arrive !!!

La journée avait été vraiment pourrie pour Seto, d'abord ce poste de DJ à la con, ensuite Mokuba qui ne vient pas, l'explosion, l'arbre assassin qui lui écrase la jambe, et maintenant Joey qui rapplique. La seul chose qui avait était parfaite dans cette journée c'était la danse avec Serenity. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si celle-ci s'en était sortie, normalement elle était sauve mais il préférait en être sur. Après cette réflexion, il vit la silhouette de Joey arrivait avec sa démarche de singe, Serenity sur ces talons, elle semblait en parfaite santé…

-Au lalalalala !!! Mais comment on va faire pour enlevait ta jambe de la dessous

-Je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul !

-Ah ouais ! A toi tout seul tu vas soulever un arbre d'une bonne centaine de kilos

-Qui ta dit que j'allais soulevais l'arbre !

-Ben vas- y explique comment tu vas faire ! Toi qui es si intelligent

-Je t'est dit que je me débrouillerais tout seul ! Alors Au revoir !!

La jeune Serenity intervint alors

-Mais Kaiba !!! Reviens à la réalité tu ne pourras pas de débrouiller tout seul cette fois, même si tu ne le veux pas moi je t'aiderais !!!

Seto la fixa de son regard glaçait ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille, puis il reportas son attention vers l'arbre, cherchant à toute vitesse un plan pour se sortir rapidement de là ! Il analysa rapidement la situation prêtant attention aux moindres détails et il en conclut qu'il ne pouvait sortir quand soulevant l'arbre.. Serenity et Joey le regardaient se demandant ce qu'il faisait quand enfin Joey à bout de patience dit

-Alors !!!! Ta trouvais comment faire

Seto le foudroya du regard, il n'avais trouvais aucune autre alternative que de soulever l'arbre.

-Moi je te dis qu'il faut soulever l'arbre !!! Alors je vais allait cherchait des gens et je reviens !!!!!

Kaiba était exaspérait par l'attitude du blond mais il ne dit rien. Joey allait partir quand il s'arrêta et dit a sa sœur

-Tu viens ?

Celle-ci était dans la lune, elle sembla surprise et dit

-Hein ?! Heu… non je reste ici

-Ok a tout à l'heure petite sœur ! Quand a toi si tu la touche je te tue Comprendo !!

- …

Joey partit en courant à la recherche de bras, Serenity le regarda courir puis des qu'il eut disparu, elle regarda discrètement Kaiba, celui-ci réfléchissait a un moyen de partir rapidement d'ici. Quand Serenity dit d'une voix a peine audible mais très douce

-Merci

Seto la regarda, elle répéta d'une voix plus forte mais qui ne perdais rien de sa douceur

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie

Kaiba ne lui répondit pas, du moins pas tout de suite

Je n'allais quand même pas te laissait mourir devant mes yeux sans rien faire !

-Pourtant tu aurais pu

-Ouais …

Commençant à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, Serenity s'assit sur une branche de l'arbre non loin de Seto, Sa belle robe satin était déchiquetait a plusieurs endroit et elle était couverte de poussière, quand aux chignon qu'elle avait mi des heures a faire, il était a moitié détachait et de nombreuses mèches lui passaient devant les yeux. Quant au costard noir de Kaiba, il était à présent d'une couleur marron clair et était déchirais de partout ! Un faible bise commençait à soufflait, Serenity semblait réfléchir. Regardant la lune qui c'était dessiner dans le ciel, elle était pleine et magnifique. Kaiba quand a lui se demandait ou pouvait bien se trouvait son frère, il ne l'avait pas vu à la soirée. Quand d'un coup un éclair zébra le ciel et un pluie fine se mit a tomberKaiba grogna

-Ben il manquait plus que ça !

Peu à peu la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte et les deux ados étaient trempaient jusqu'aux os. Serenity tremblais, la pluie était glacée et Joey ne revenait pas. Le sol commençait à devenir boueux et peu à peu l'arbre s'enfonçait dans le sol. Kaiba commençait à avoir vraiment mal à la jambe qui jusque là était engourdis. Serenity le regardait, le teint livide, il souffrait sa se voyait, elle regardait affolé au loin voir si Joey arrivais mais rien, la pluie était diluvienne et l'arbre continuait son ascension vers le sol. Les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus présent, éclairant le visage pale de Serenity et celui de Seto crispée par la douleur. Serenity morte d'inquiétude voyant l'arbre s'enfonçait hurla d'une voix suraiguë

-JOEY !!!!!!!!!! JE T'EN SUPPLIE DEPECHE TOI !!!!!!!!!!

Ces paroles parvinrent aux oreilles du blond qui avait réunnit un bonne vingtaine de garçons bien musclés, ainsi que la Yugi-team, Téa dit

-Vous avez entendu ?!

Il approuvèrent alors Joey dit

-Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre dépêchons-nous !!!!!!

Pendant ce temps, Yazuka était tapis dans l'ombre, observant Serenity hurlait et Kaiba souffrir (Rrrr Sadique va !!! ). Il souriait fière de ce qu'il avait causé. Mais la soirée n'était pas prête d'être fini. Il avait plus d'un tours dans son sac.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé , j'espère XD vu le temps que j'ai passé dessus . Encore merci tout mes fidèles rewiewers XD je vous fait un gros bisous XD 


End file.
